Loners
' Archives: 1 2' ---- (Patch, Wolfstar and Wolftal are Slash's parents) Riverpaw ran. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:17, December 16, 2015 (UTC) (K) Kelsey admired everything in sight Riverpaw crashed into Kelsey. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:21, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Kelsey fell to the ground she hissed silently Riverpaw back up. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:23, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Kelsey stood up onto her paws and shook her pelt "who are you " "My name is Riverpaw, I ran away from my Clan." Riverpaw hissed. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:25, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Hmm I've been hearing that a lot lately but even for a clan cat you shouldn't crash into like that " Kelsey says "Sorry, it was a mistake. I was running......my stuped brothers tease me since I am younger and smaller then they are, I ahte it." Riverpae mewed. (Sorry, but I have to go, I had fun RPing with you) I don't cause commotions I am one 04:31, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "I see so what do you plan to do now " Kelsey asks ( rats! Bye) "I have no idea." Riverpaw mewed. "But I am changing my name." I don't cause commotions I am one 05:04, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Slash picked at the leaves of a flower by her den entrance. She had a cough and knew these would help. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 13:53, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Riverpaw wandered around. I don't cause commotions I am one 13:54, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Well goodbye " Kelsey says - Ren looked at Slash " have you been eating well " Ren says hitting her soft belly Slash nodded and stiffened and started a bout of coughing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:08, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Flash padded in. "Are you okay?" He asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:09, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Slash's reply was a croaky voice. "I'm fine." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:11, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "You don't sound okay we better go back " Ren says "If there is one thing I know, she can handle herself." Flash mewed, I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:17, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Slash pulled out more of the tasty leaves. "I'll be fine, I have catmint with me." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:18, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "Okay,." Flash purred. He spotted Riverpaw. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:19, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Ren didn't like the idea that she was sick " I think we're done hunting " Ren says Riverpaw padded around. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:04, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Kelsey walked into the open air away from the trees and she saw a handsome cat with white fur and Black stripes and the most gorgeous blue eyes but Kelsey thought her heart would pound it didn't do a thing "hello " Kelsey mewed - Ren got in front of Slash and looked at the new cat Ren growled "who and what are you doing here" Slash weezed as she watched the she-cat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:17, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "I'm Kelsey Mr. Hunk and I'm just strolling around admiring all the beautiful sights " Kelsey says "Seems I found the main attraction " - Ren didn't like when cats were like this not at all "well you probably better be going " Ren says 1 second away from attacking this cat "or if that doesn't work I'll make you " Slash nodded. "I don't want to make you sick." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:32, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Kelsey narrowed her eyes "awe I see you want to spend time with your ugly excuse for a mate instead of with me " Kelsey says - Ren didn't know what to say except "Slash is not ugly now you better leave or you will be my next dinner meal" "Get out of here pretty face before I wipe that smirk of and leave half your face sliced off and your eye hanging out," Slash meowed lowly taking a step forward. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:39, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Kelsey sighed "if you ever need a mate just call me "she said walking away- Ren growled at the cat then sighed "why do I have to be a- " he whispered something slightly under his breath "are you okay Slash " Ren asks Riverpaw rolled her eyes. "You are obbsessing over a tom?" Riverpaw blurted out. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:29, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, what was that you were saying?" Slash asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:30, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Toms are very stuped!" Riverpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:32, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Slash tipped her head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:34, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "He's handsome " Kelsey said "But....you just met him!" Riverpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:36, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah " Kelsey says - "that's not important right now " Ren says "But, how......." Riverpaw started. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:38, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "It's love at first sight " Kelsey says "No such thing." Riverpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:43, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Who asked for your opinion " Kelsey growls - Ren sighed "I'll tell you sometime " Slash nodded and she coughed hard and blood seeped around the corners of her mouth. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:54, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Me." Riverpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:55, December 18, 2015 (UTC)--------Flash found his loner friends. "Slash, are you okay?" He asked, 02:55, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Ren panicked "we have to get her back to her den NOW " Ren says lifting Slash onto his back carefully - Kelsey growls Slash didn't argure. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:07, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Flash helped Ren bring his sister to the den. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:10, December 18, 2015 (UTC) When they got to her den Ren set Slash in her nest and he layed down next to her Riverpaw peeked inside. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:13, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Ha the Tom on your mind " Kelsey meows Slash looked around, bearly awake. "Sap... I need sap..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:16, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Riverpaw ran and got the sap, she had seen where it was from. She dropped it at Slash. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:21, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Slash glanced at the sap and lapped it up. "Thank you..." she murmured and her head fell to one side and she fell aasleep. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:24, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Srill Riverpaw's heart raced. She noitice that black tom who was Slash's brother staring down a her. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:25, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Ren looked at Slash ''I wonder when I should tell her I'm the reincarnation of a Indian prince '' '(?) I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:48, December 18, 2015 (UTC)' (Ask me on a message wall) (k) I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:53, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Kelsey followed Riverpaw staring at the handsome cat she had met who rolled his eyes "go away " Ren says growling Riverpaw stiffened. "Stop it with the toms!" SHe mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:19, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Leave," Slash growled in a commading tone at Kelsey. "This is my den, and I want you gone." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:19, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Kelsey huffed and left the den Ren purred and cuddled up next to Slash Riverpaw left herself, Flash followed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:23, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Slash let her head fall and drifted to sleep. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:24, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Ren watched happily Riverpaw licked her paw, and glanced at Flash. "You're clever, I like that." Flash mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:29, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Kelsey growls at them " I did nothing wrong and you kicked me out " Riverpaw glared at Flash. "I don't like toms." She mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:33, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Ren looked at Slash '' I wish I could tell her but me and Kishan promised to not tell anyone not even a she cat until they promised to be our mate doing it early would mean they didn't like us because of ourselves but because we're princes '' Riverpaw stared inside. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:39, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Slash's eyes slitted open slightly then closed again. Her chest rattled as she breathed and she felt weaker then she did before she had the moss. ''Perhaps it's time to join StarClan... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:42, December 18, 2015 (UTC)\ (???)Flash purred..-----"I can agree with you, on that" He mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:44, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Ren looked at her with panic he picked her up carefully and went as fast as he could to his brothers new home '' they might be able to help her'' "Slash, are you okay?" FLash asked, peeking in. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:46, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Slash didn't reply to her brother, she couldn't open her eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:47, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Slash!" FLash called, shaking his sister. "Please come back" Flash yowled. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:48, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "What's the closest clan " Ren asks Flash "RockClan." Flash mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:52, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Lead me to Rockclan " Ren says Slash on his back Flash could find the way with his eyes shut, he ran quickly to the Clan. 15:55, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "You'll be okay Slash if Rockclan can't do anything to help you I'll do Everything I can to help you feel better " Ren whispers following Flash entered the camp, he saw Runningstrike. "Take me to the leader." He mewed. 15:58, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Lola was bored out of her mind.'Silverstar''' 17:37, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Roseanne padded around Amarok sat around. Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff